Grandloom
Grandloom was a stoner rock/psychedelic rock band formed in Cottbus, Germany in 1995. Active for nearly 20 years, they would be considered one of the earliest stoner bands in east Germany. However in regards to studio material their first album wouldn't come until 2011. History Thomas would start Grandloom in 1995, drawing influences from the Palm Desert scene at the time. At one point the band played with two guitars, a drummer and no vocalist early on. The band's early days are virtually unknown though they did play shows going into the 2000s, as indicated by a 2004 appearance at Rock Den Bus.Last.fm Eventually the lineup would settle to a power trio with Hans on bass and Rischi on drums in 2007, seeing them also perform with the likes of Brant Bjork, Karma To Burn, Graveyard, Orange Goblin, Truckfighters and My Sleeping Karma among others over the next few years. The band also self-released a live album in Live At Bautzener Tor. In 2010, Grandloom would release their first studio material in the 5 Dollar Jam EP, followed by the band's first ever tour that June.The band also shared the stage with Karma To Burn, Coogans Bluff and Bone Man along with making an appearance at the Blue Moon Music FestivalLast.fm In 2011, Grandloom would release their first album Sunburst. The band would tour through Germany and Europe in April, followed by a release party on 20 May (With Sungrazer, 4 Packs A Day and The Machine.). Following an appearance at Stoned From The Underground, Glowsun would tour Europe again in October supporting Sunburst with Sungrazer.Last.fm 2012 would see the band make appearances at the inaugural DesertFest Berlin, a string of shows with Fatso Jetson and appearances at Leitze Festival and Aqua Maria. The band would close out the year as part of Up in Smoke Vol. 4 with Glowsun and Monkey3.Last.fm On 2 August 2013 Grandloom would announce that Rischi had left the band and that Tim would be his replacement, his first show being on 10 August with Orange Goblin. The band would follow with an extensive European tour that September and October, spanning thirty-four shows in thirty-seven days and culminating to an appearance at Keep It Low Festival.Grandloom Facebook The band would follow up with sporadic shows in 2014, including appearances at DesertFest London, DesertFest Berlin and Lake on Fire Festival. Grandloom's last two shows before taking a break and working on new material would be on 24 October 2014 at Muggebug in Cottbus and on 25 October 2014 at Hamburg Stoner Inferno.Grandloom Facebook Grandloom's last activity on social media would be on 25 March 2016, stating that Hans would be playing with Greenleaf and that all members would be in attendance for the last Blue Moon Festival. It is likely the band is no longer active.Grandloom Facebook Discography * Live at Bautzener Tor (Live Album) (2009, Self-Released) * 5 Dollar Jam (Studio Album) (2010, Self-Released; 2012, Rockzilla) * Sunburst (Studio Album) (2011, Rockzilla) List of Known Members *'Hans' - Bass (2007 - 2014) *'Tim' - Drums (2013 - 2014) *'Thomas' - Guitar (1995 - 2014) *'Rischi' - Drums (2007 - 2013) Tours *'5 Dollar Jam Tour' (2010) *'Sunburst Spring European Tour' (2011) *'Sunburst Fall European Tour' (With Sungrazer) (2011) *'Up in Smoke Vol. 4' (With Glowsun, Monkey3) (2012) *'European Tour 2013' (With Greenleaf, Parasol Caravan, Stoned Jesus depending on dates) (2013) External Links *Grandloom Myspace *Grandloom Last.fm *Grandloom Discogs *Grandloom Bandcamp */ Heavy Planet article on Grandloom */ Archived Official Page References Category:Band Category:Cottbus Category:Germany Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Fuzz Rock Category:Instrumental